


Rebirth

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: Shinichi sends Kasane a bouquet. She’s just glad it isn’t a threat.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m out of good prompts and decided to make up one of my own. Colors and pairings are fun and this is what I came up with for immicolia who sent me these two and yellow.

At first, the sound of knocking only brought caution. While Kasane hadn’t been staying here for too long, she’d been starting to think that it was about time to switch hiding spots. Currently there was no one who should know of her current location, nor had she been anticipating anyone’s arrival.

With careful composure, she was instead surprised to see a delivery person at the door carrying a bouquet, though this surprise isn’t present in her expression at all. They asked her to sign for it all the while trying to remain calm in how eerily blank Kasane’s expression stayed throughout the entire exchange. The flowers themselves didn’t appear to hold any romantic meaning, but normally people show at least some kind of response to receiving a bouquet.

The former secretary wasn’t even all that sure on flower meanings herself nor was she currently interested. All that she’s fixated on is that in order to receive this someone must know where she, but depending on who that person is it could be dangerous. 

When she turned the card around all that’s listed was that the gift is from ‘A friend’, but no one who’d send something like this springs to mind. She’d recently become more acquainted with Erika Karisawa, but the woman didn’t seem the type to send something like this out of the blue unless she had explicitly mentioned she’d been injured in some way. Same for the reporter Kazane Kinomiya she’d been trying to get closer to, so who could have sent such a thing?

There was one other person that had mentioned wanting to be a friend, but admittedly she had considered it either a joke or a means of precaution. Shinichi Tsukumoya didn’t seem like the type to make jokes of that nature, but she couldn’t say that she knew him well enough to know if he’d do something like this either.

It was a simple mix of yellow daffodils, sunflowers and one single orange rose. The apparent meanings behind them after a glance on her phone only echoed the sentiments he’d try to say, but as to why he sent them it made no sense. Furthermore, it also implied that the information network he claimed to be was capable enough to figure out her location this quickly. Perhaps that’s why he sent it? As a reminder that even if they were friends now, that he was still capable of such things.

She’d been readying the bouquet to place in a proper vase almost mechanically all throughout trying to figure out what it meant when her phone alerted her to an email.

“‘I hope my gift wasn’t too forward, but I figured it would get my message across had you misunderstood our last discussion. Though you declared yourself a villain, the fact you are now able to turn over a new petal—forgive my pun—is something I admire and wish to support.

I assume you’ve already researched the bouquet’s meaning so I won’t waste your time in rehashing it, just know I am indeed serious and you know where to find me if you wish to talk’” She finishes reading, still uncertain on how true it was. He was cryptic and there was good reason to be wary, yet the potential to have another friend was something she found herself looking forward to.

The admission that Shinichi had been seconds from putting a single red rose instead of an orange one is one he doesn’t admit, but if it means that their relationship can blossom in some form, he’s willing to be patient. They both have a longer time than most mortals anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just list the flower meanings here in case whoever else likes this rare pair is too lazy to look it up. Sunflowers are a mix of things but all of it is positive and the joke particularly on longevity I thought was funny given they're both thought to be vampires of sorts. Daffodils are a sign of rebirth among other positive things, which is fitting for her development. The orange rose is apparently just a version of 'I'm proud of you'.


End file.
